


Marichat Drabble for Marichat May

by Coryn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryn/pseuds/Coryn
Summary: A collection of drabble fics coinciding with the prompts for Marichat May. Okay I only did day one and this is not going to be expounded on or anything so I guess enjoy this one shot.





	Marichat Drabble for Marichat May

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May announcement: http://marinette-sky.tumblr.com/post/160160615267/
> 
> Yolo? I don't write much any more so this might seriously suck. Just a warning in case you want to back out before you start reading. They're probably pretty out of character, but I'm gonna try anyways. Is this too long to be considered drabble?

Paris itself was quite beautiful, but the lights that constantly kept "La Ville Lumière" aglow made it hard to see the stars at night. Marinette lamented this fact as she rested in her bed, unable to sleep, her skylight merely revealing the murky, starless sky above her. Without the stars to focus on, she was left dwelling on the events of the day. It was only an hour ago that she, as Ladybug, had rejected Chat Noir, and she had done so more harshly than usual. She had been in a bad mood all day because Adrien had been absent from school. Chloe had been particularly brutal, taking every opportunity she could to make Marinette's life miserable. Marinette only wished Adrien could have been there so she could have occupied her own time in staring at him from her position above him in their class. But the suspension of that pleasure combined with the torture from Chloe, led to a very bitter Marinette. So when she met her partner for their routine patrol, she was tired and grumpy. He seemed energetic and overly happy to see her, and his good mood served as a sharp contrast to the bad day she had endured.

"Good evening, M'Lady," Chat Noir had said while bowing to her.

"Hi, Chat Noir," Ladybug replied, pouting a bit.

"Are you feline okay, Buginette? You don't seem too purrky this evening."

"I don't have time for your puns tonight Chat. Can't you read the mood? It isn't the time."

"What's got your yarn in a knot tonight?" Chat asked, a bit hesitant but certain that he could get his lady to smile.

"Just - just stop, Chat, I don't want you. Just leave me be, okay?" Ladybug didn't look up to see the way her words affected Chat, but if she had, she would have seen the hurt that had banished all the happiness from his expression. She hadn't meant to say it that way, but that's how it came out, and the damage was done.

"Why don't you go home, Ladybug. I'll finish patrol by myself," Chat said in almost a monotone, jumping away before Ladybug could respond. She whipped her head up when she realized how despondent his tone was, but he was long gone by then. The phrase "Misery loves company" came to her head, and her heart ached as she realized what her partner must be feeling after their conversation. Frustrated at her own stupid words, she went home to sulk. She was worried for her partner, but was worried that her lingering bad mood would only make things worse if she were to try to find him.

When she released her transformation, she could tell Tikki wanted to say something, but decided against it, sensing Marinette's mood. She flew off, leaving Marinette lying on her bed alone with her thoughts. Sleep evaded her, so Mari continued to stare at the murky sky for quite some time before a dark form briefly blocked the view from her skylight. She could hear the light noise of her partner landing on her roof.

Excited at the possibility to make things right, Marinette scrambled up from her bed and climbed up to her skylight, pushing it open to reveal Chat Noir's crouched form. He had his back towards her, but turned when he heard the noise, revealing a tear-stained face that broke Marinette's heart.

"Oh! Princess, why are you awake at this hour? If I woke you up, I hope you'll accept my deepest apolo-"

"Don't worry Chat Noir, you didn't wake me up. I've just been thinking, I guess. I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I hope you have a lovely night, Princess. I'd better go finish my-"

"Wait!" Marinette interrupted him again, guilt clenching her heart. "Don't go. Why don't you come inside for a few minutes, and I can get you a snack or something."

His face lit up, and Marinette smiled a bit, grateful for a chance to fix her mistake. She let him down into her bedroom, and he sat down on her chaise while she snuck downstairs to get something to munch on. Deciding on cookies and milk, Mari balanced everything as best she could as she climbed back up the stairs to her room, a bit worried that something might fall, knowing her usual clumsiness. But she had good luck tonight, and Chat Noir smiled even brighter when he saw the delicious goodies.

"I hope you like cookies and milk," she said as she handed him the plate of cookies and a cup. She grabbed a couple of blankets and handed one to Chat, wrapping the other around her own shoulders before she sat down next to him.

"These are delicious," Chat said, his mouth already full of cookie. "Thank you so much, Marinette, this is just what I needed."

"You seemed so sad out there, I couldn't just turn a stray away," Marinette replied. _Especially when it's my fault he's so sad_ , she thought. Guilt settled over her once more. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Things have just been really hard, and I was looking forward to see Ladybug since it's been a couple days since we've been able to work together. But she wasn't her usual self and I couldn't even cheer her up with my puns, and then she said..." Chat trailed off, the pain once more evident on his face.

"Oh, Chat..." Mari said, tears forming in her eyes. She had hurt him so, so much. She threw her arms around him and pulled him against her, managing to spill both of their glasses of milk in the process and not caring as the plate of cookies clattered to the floor.

"Princess, the cookies."

"It doesn't matter. I'm so, so sorry Chat."

"You didn't even do anything, Mari, it was my own fault for being a stupid cat who can only make puns and-"

"No, don't you ever say that about yourself. Your puns are adorable and you are one of the sweetest people I know," Mari said, interrupting him again. She couldn't bare to hear him insult himself like that.

Chat put his arms around her then, returning the hug as he began to cry on her shoulder. Perhaps he was trying to hide the tears from her, but Marinette could feel them soaking through the sleeve of her pajamas. Her heart broke for him once more, and she began to cry as well. She felt awful for what she had said earlier. The two of them sat embracing each other for a while, a mess of tears, blankets, spilt milk, and cookie crumbs.


End file.
